There have been display systems that display images transmitted from a working machine for remote control of the working machine. The conventional display system includes a camera or a set of cameras that is/are attached to a working machine and controlled remotely from a place located at a distance from a working site where the working machine is at work. The system transmits an image (movie) captured by the camera to a remote control side of the display system over wireless communications so that the display device in the remote control side can display the captured image in real time.
For example, JP2008111269A discloses a display system displaying a panoramic image of the circumstance of a working machine on a display device in real time.
JP2002345058A, as another example, discloses a display system displaying an image of a working site on a display device in real time based on data transmitted from a camera attached to a construction machine. The data transmission is carried out by 2.4 GHz small power radio because of constraints of the Radio Law.